


Тени прошлого

by Taelle



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Призрак в доме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени прошлого

Холодно. Очень холодно и почти невозможно пошевелиться. Ей нужно место… Она и сама не знает, зачем, но непременно нужно. Сейчас, она только сделает шаг в сторону…

Сзади что-то скрипит, и она пытается отодвинуться влево. Там холод еще нестерпимее. Он какой-то неправильный… Холод должен быть снаружи. Снаружи — это ничего. Он щиплет и грызет, но от него можно убежать, и с ним можно поиграть. Она умеет играть с холодом снаружи, но не тогда, когда внутри у нее совсем другой холод. Тот, что не грызет, а пожирает одним махом… Нет-нет, она сейчас отодвинется, только вспомнит, как надо двигаться… Почему-то очень трудно сделать шаг.

— … открой глаза.

Сначала она не понимает; голос доносится откуда-то издалека, глухо и гулко. Это с ней разговаривают? Она не может ответить, она очень занята…

— Рукия, открой глаза.

А ведь глаза у нее действительно закрыты, понимает она внезапно. Надо их открыть и посмотреть, куда удобнее уходить.

— Открой глаза и посмотри на меня.

Она подчиняется. Оказывается, это совсем не сложно… Синие глаза брата совсем рядом и смотрят на нее в упор. Рукия не может понять, что за выражение в их взгляде. У нее никогда это не получалось и, похоже, все слова, что были сказаны недавно, ничего не изменили. Она спешит опустить голову.

И в этот момент она видит лед.

Белая лента падает на пол из ее опущенной руки, а перед ней до самого потолка встает ледяная колонна.

Нет, не совсем колонна — с одного края лед вдавлен внутрь себя и местами раскрошен. Льду не прорваться сквозь невидимую стену рейатсу, и самой Рукии тоже не прорваться. Именно поэтому ей было так тесно; спереди непроницаемая стена рейатсу, сзади стена коридора — что за коридор? Она не может вспомнить. Они вдвоем в этой ловушке, Рукия и ее лед, а брат далеко-далеко, за стеной.

Она поворачивается, чтобы спросить, что случилось, и тут же замирает. Зачем? Кто она такая, чтобы брат ей отвечал? Кто она такая, чтобы спрашивать?

… но этого оборванного движения достаточно. Стена рейатсу перед ней исчезает. Рукия делает выдох и сама удивляется тому, какой сдавленный всхлип вырывается наружу. Она прижимает Соде-но Шираюки к себе, будто пытаясь обнять меч, и лед медленно-медленно начинает рассыпаться.

— Ты наконец восстановила способность владеть занпакто, — говорит Бьякуя, кажется, совсем бесстрастно. — Очень хорошо.

Брат ее все-таки похвалил. Рукии внезапно очень хочется засмеяться, но она берет себя в руки. Это она уже умеет. Она все-таки Кучики.

 

* * * * *

— Ну и что все это значило? — спрашивает Ренджи.

Ему жарко; выбившиеся из хвоста пряди волос липнут к щекам и шее, и он невольно завидует Иккаку. А некоторые даже в такую погоду ходят с распущенными волосами и умудряются выглядеть так прохладно и безупречно, будто их непрерывно обмахивает веерами и всякими там опахалами как минимум взвод шинигами.

… впрочем, капитана в душном отрядном офисе не было с утра. Он заглянул, посмотрел входящие документы, выслушал доклад о вчерашних повзводных учениях и умчался по своим капитанским делам. Или по своим аристократским делам — кто его знает, Ренджи он не докладывался.

Была бы речь о ком другом, Ренджи бы решил, что капитан от жары сбежал — на территории отряда, казалось, воздух вообще замер неподвижно. Может, и не только на территории отряда, но ходить проверять Ренджи было некогда. Если капитана нет, кому возиться со срочными бумагами? Правильно, лейтенанту!

Но капитан Кучики наверняка и правда ушел по делам. Еще более срочным, чем вся эта куча запросов, отчетов и докладов, а то бы он не преминул посидеть здесь и помучиться за компанию с Ренджи. Была у него к этому склонность — после недавних событий Ренджи это очень четко стал замечать. И еще он стал подозревать, что дальше будет хуже. В конце концов, раньше капитан ел себя поедом за старые грехи или что там он считал грехами, а теперь еще дело с Рукией прибавилось… За капитаном стоило приглядывать, в очередной раз подумал Ренджи. А то он перед Рукией, конечно, вроде как извинился — ну, как умел, — а вот что они оба дальше будут делать… Ренджи всегда считал себя человеком упрямым, но когда он задумывался об окружавших его членах семейства Кучики — а он о них в последнее время ой как часто задумывался, — то подозревал, что они, пожалуй, поупрямее его будут.

Вот и сейчас Кучики Рукия сидит напротив и смотрит на него, решительно выпятив подбородок; что-то там она у себя в голове надумала важное, но говорить об этом не хочет, в этом Ренджи не сомневается. Спорить она любит, конечно, но несколько раз ему доводилось видеть, как она упирается и тянет куда-то в свою сторону, ничего не слушая и не желая знать.

— Ну? — повторяет он. — Что он тебе сказал-то?

Ему жарко, и он сам слышит в своем голосе легкое раздражение, но Рукии, похоже, все равно; она где-то далеко, в своих мыслях.

— Я же тебе сказала, что он сказал, — отзывается она. — Похвалил насчет занпакто.

— Ну занпакто ладно, а остальное? Где вы были-то, и что случилось?

— В западных покоях, — вздыхает Рукия. Похоже, она тоже устала от жары, хоть на ней светлое платье, а не черная форма шинигами. — В них давно никто не живет, поэтому я и не узнала коридор поначалу. Я там и была-то всего раза два, кажется.

Вот ведь жизнь, думает Ренджи. В собственном доме заблудиться можно, и она, кажется, уже к этому привыкла.

— Тогда что ты там делала ночью, и почему шикай активировала?

Рукия пожимает плечами.

— Похоже, бродила во сне…

— Это капитан тебе сказал? — Ренджи не может не вылупить на нее глаза. — Слушай, ерунда какая-то. Ты никогда во сне не бродила, с чего бы вдруг начинать? Да еще и с шикаем?

— Я его не спрашивала, — Рукия отвечает так тихо, что ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять ее ответ.

— Но почему? — спрашивает он слишком громко, почти кричит, и радуется, что в это время дня около офиса никого не должно быть. Они одни здесь, и это хорошо. Им надо поговорить спокойно, потому что Рукия ему сейчас не нравится. Совсем не нравится. Она опускает глаза, она пожимает плечами, и он вспоминает, как нес ее на руках, легкую как кукла и так же беспомощно обвисшую. Не такой она должна быть.

— Рукия, — усилием воли он заставляет себя говорить — наоборот — тише обычного. — Рукия, почему ты его не спросила? Тебе самой-то не хочется знать, в чем дело, или ты уже знаешь? Потому что насчет того, что ты бродила во сне, это самая что ни на есть ерунда.

Она молчит.

И он наконец понимает, почему она молчит.

— Ты думаешь, это он, — говорит он, сглатывая. Очень душно. Хоть бы кто зашел, можно было бы попросить воды принести… — Ты думаешь, он как-то на тебя напал, а шикай ты активировала инстинктивно, потому что защищалась. И спрашивать его ты не хочешь, потому что думаешь, что правды он тебе все равно не скажет.

Она по-прежнему молчит, но он слишком хорошо ее знает. Легкое движение плеч, чуть-чуть другая поза… Он угадал.

— Ну и дура, — говорит Ренджи.

Рукия рывком подымает голову. Она смертельно серьезна, и ей ужасно не нравится его тон. Она на него злится. Ну и ладно.

— Нет, правда, — говорит он. — Ты у нас обычно умная, ты у нас Кучики, ты уроки всякие брала и со знатью водилась, а я так, подраться гожусь, верно? — Ему кажется, что он и сейчас дерется. Тренировочный бой, как минимум, и противник ушел в глухую оборону, как та рёка со щитом. — Так подумай же ты головой! С какой стати Кучики-тайчо сейчас хотеть тебя убить? Это раз, а два — если уж ему такое взбрело, с какой стати ему убивать тебя именно таким заморочным способом, да еще и без толку? Ты уж извини, но он тебя этой своей стеной рейатсу запросто раздавить мог, вместе с занпакто!

Ренджи ни разу не повысил голос. Он очень собой гордится.

А Рукия молчит.

— Ты его все равно боишься, да? — говорит он уже мягче. — Нет, я понимаю, столько всего случилось, но…

— Ничего ты не понимаешь! — он думал, Рукия ударит кулаком по столу, но она всего лишь вскакивает и упирается руками в рассыпающиеся стопки бумаг, чуть не сталкиваясь с Ренджи нос к носу. Ну разумеется. Жалость ее пронимает куда крепче.

— Да ладно тебе… — говорит он, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Вообще-то сейчас говорить должна она.

— Ты не понимаешь! — говорит она, и глаза ее горят прежним огнем. — Я думала… Я никогда не знала, что нужно делать. Я думала, теперь что-то изменится. Я знаю, что он спас мне жизнь! Но он все время молчит. Все время! Вот скажи мне, как мне узнать, чего от него можно ждать? Как? О чем он думает?

Ренджи вздыхает. Хорошо, конечно, что Рукия ожила, но на ее последний вопрос он и сам частенько хотел найти ответ.

— Слушай, а может, ты его самого спросишь? — говорит он наконец. — В самом худшем случае он просто не ответит. Я правда не думаю, что он тебя убить хотел. Это не по правилам. О чем он думает, я и сам не знаю, но он любит, чтоб по правилам все было.

— О чем спрошу? — Рукия встряхивает головой и садится на место. — О чем он думает?

Ренджи прислушивается, но снаружи тихо. Отряд тренируется. Он и сам не знает, что лучше по жаре — тренироваться или сидеть в душном офисе.

— Да нет, — говорит он наконец. — Про эту ночь. Что там на самом деле случилось. Может, конечно, это недостаточно аристократично, задавать вопросы в лоб…

— Ой, да брось ты, — фыркает Рукия точно так же, как сотню лет назад.

— … и мне бы он не ответил, — упрямо продолжает Ренджи, — но тебе может и ответить.

Рукия молчит, явно что-то обдумывает.

— Приходи сегодня ужинать, — говорит она наконец.

— Что-о? — вот теперь Ренджи уж точно сбит с толку.

— Приходи ужинать, говорю, — нетерпеливо повторяет она. — Мы теперь каждый вечер ужинаем вместе, но гостей звать можно, я спрашивала. Раз уж ты хочешь, чтоб я его допрашивала, с тебя причитается при этом поприсутствовать.

Пойти на ужин в дом Кучики? Пройти сквозь сад, где зелень кажется живее, чем в Руконгай, чем внизу на Земле, и войти в дом, из которого вся жизнь будто ушла в сад. Он никогда не был даже в комнатах Рукии — не хотел навязываться, — но ему хватило мрачной элегантности передней и нависшей за ее стенами глухой тишины. Просидеть там весь вечер, за светской беседой с Рукией и капитаном Кучики? Если беседа будет светской, конечно…

— … а почему бы и нет? — говорит он и сам себе удивляется. Нет, за Рукией, конечно, присмотреть надо, и ему уже интересно, что же творится в коридорах западного крыла (если там передняя как неживая, как же тогда выглядят заброшенные помещения?). И еще, думает Ренджи, любопытно будет посмотреть на капитана в домашней обстановке. Без формы.

* * * * *

Ужинать они сели поздно. Рукия проторчала у него полдня, но, к счастью, когда капитан вернулся-таки, все важное они успели обсудить. Ренджи как раз складывал относительно ровной стопочкой бумаги для главной канцелярии, а Рукия что-то старательно рисовала. Что именно, Ренджи смотреть не стал.

А капитан, кстати, посмотрел — когда он вошел, то остановился прямо у Рукии за спиной. Но по выражению лица его мнение о художественных талантах сестры прочитать было ничуть не легче, чем, скажем, его отношение к перевороту в Готей-13. Ладно, зато он не стал никого отчитывать — ни старательно продолжавшего писать Ренджи, ни Рукию, которая чуть не опрокинула стул, когда заметила, кто стоит у нее за спиной.

— Рукия, — сказал капитан. — Зайди сегодня в четвертый отряд, и, если успеешь, к Укитаке-тайчо. После медосмотра тебе пора начинать восстановительные тренировки.

Говорил он совершенно обычным голосом. А когда он говорил иначе?

В общем, до вечера капитан принимал его доклад, инспектировал отряд, а потом они вместе засели за график дежурств. Такая-то работа Ренджи даже нравилась, хоть и бумажная — он лучше капитана знал, кто с кем сработается и кто кого лучше сможет прикрыть в патруле. Про приглашение он почти забыл.

Капитан напомнил ему сам. График был почти закончен, когда он поднял голову, посмотрел на стену напротив, будто под потолком что важное вдруг написали, и сказал:

— Ренджи. Кажется, ты приглашен к ужину.

Интонация у него была никак не вопросительная. Ренджи, впрочем, начал было отвечать, но капитан уже вписывал последнее имя, уже поднимался из-за стола, жестом зовя его за собой.

Так что на ужин у Кучики он все-таки попал и сейчас сидит чинно на пятках, попивая чай и гадая, готовят ли здесь порции нормального размера. Выглядит, впрочем, все очень красиво — даже страшновато есть, тем более, что нарезанные кружками овощи — самое яркое пятно в сумрачной столовой.

Разговора не получается. Нет, Рукия честно пыталась несколько раз заговорить о том, что случилось прошлой ночью, но задать вопрос в лоб ей явно не хватало духу — она начинала искать подходы к теме. Не тренировалась она с капитаном, что ли, никогда? Могла бы и знать, что оборону он держит как никто — уводит любые атаки в сторону так, что ты и сам не можешь понять, успел атаковать или нет. А она еще и не оттуда начинала; ну и получалось в итоге церемонное обсуждение техник наращивания мощи шикая.

Глядя на сидевших рядом с ним Кучики, Ренджи начинает понимать, почему Рукия до сих пор не может толком поговорить с капитаном. Его и самого поначалу сбивала с толку непроницаемая вежливая холодность, лившаяся от капитана почище рейатсу. Легко было решить, что у тебя пятно на носу, дырка в кимоно и вообще Кучики Бьякуя ничего отвратительнее в жизни не видел и сдерживается только благодаря хорошему воспитанию. Но у Ренджи это ощущение прошло. Стоило только сходить с капитаном в пару патрулей — а лучше в пару десятков — и насмотреться на то, как он обрушивал ту же вежливость решительно на всех и вся. Даже на тех, у кого совершенно точно не было пятна на носу и дырки в кимоно. И это совершенно не мешало ему прислушиваться к другим членам отряда — и иногда даже следовать их советам!

Нет, точно, решает Ренджи. Рукии бы потренироваться с ними, да на дежурство сходить… ну почему шестой отряд если с кем и делит дежурство, то с десятым, а уж никак не с тринадцатым? Интересно, если он подойдет к капитану Укитаке с намеком, тот не пошлет постороннего лейтенанта куда подальше?

Впрочем, на этот счет можно подумать и завтра — Рукия все равно еще даже не закончила проходить осмотр в четвертом отряде (хорошо хоть еще ее в двенадцатый не послали, подумал он и вздрогнул. Случай-то у нее вышел редкий, кто их знает…). А сегодня уже стемнело, он не наелся, а до отрядных казарм еще идти пол-Сейретеи. Надо что-то делать.

Сам он заговаривать на эту тему все еще не хочет, а Рукия явно исчерпала все свои ресурсы. Разве что вот…

— А я ведь никогда раньше не был здесь внутри, — говорит он как можно более светским тоном. Кажется, получается не очень — и капитан, и Рукия как-то странновато на него косятся, но он храбро продолжает: — Обстановка очень… интересная…. — заканчивает он на выжидательной ноте.

Обстановка тут хоть и старинная, но по минимуму — одна стена в комнате совсем пустая. Ренджи, вообще-то, на всякую там мебель наплевать, хотя как они тут живут, интересно (эх, не удалось посмотреть, в чем капитан дома ходит — они пришли все вместе, и он только снял хаори и отдал слуге). Но если его намек поймут и покажут ему дом, или хотя бы расскажут что-нибудь, то можно будет как-нибудь перевести речь на западное крыло. Ведь зачем-то же Рукию туда занесло ночью!

— Ой, и правда, — слава богам, Рукия подхватывает его мысль, — ты ведь даже моей комнаты не видел! Брат, можно я покажу Ренджи…

— Разумеется, — говорит капитан, одним движением поднимаясь на ноги, — мы покажем Ренджи дом. Все уже поели?

Ренджи рассеянно кивает. Он почти готов поклясться, что что-то такое промелькнуло на лице капитана, когда Рукия предложила показать ему дом. Неужели это связано с ее ночными приключениями?

Он встряхивает головой, следуя за хозяевами прочь из комнаты. Что толку гадать? С таким же успехом капитан мог счесть неуместной мысль о том, чтобы посторонний видел комнату его сестры. Кто их знает, аристократов?

* * * * *

Кажется, даже слуги здесь не живут. Кажется… Ренджи шагает по пустому дому рядом со своим капитаном и думает о том, что Рукия сейчас особенно шумлива словно бы для того, чтобы прогнать пустоту. Она идет впереди, забегая вперед, открывая двери в комнаты и оглядываясь на брата. Тот молча — кажется, одобрительно, — кивает.

Именно Рукия указывает на особенно важные картины, старинные ширмы и вазы. Словно экзамен сдает, думает он мимолетно; но если это и экзамен, Рукия к нему готова — говорит она легко, торопливо, будто боится не успеть выпалить все, что знает, и тут же спешит дальше. И как она только не устала за сегодня? Впрочем, дневная жара спала, стало куда прохладнее, и Ренджи теперь тоже легче дышать.

Капитан почти все время молчит, только изредка вставляет отдельные замечания, дополняя рассказ Рукии. Ренджи косится на него, толком не слушая, и думает о том, что Кучики Бьякуя очень уместно смотрится среди остальных фамильных сокровищ Кучики. Уместно… и все равно Ренджи не может представить, каково это было, расти в этом огромном тихом доме. Может, если родиться здесь, то уже не хочется заглушить тишину? Может, тогда, наоборот, хочется молчать?

Я его никогда не пойму, мрачно думает Ренджи. Никогда. А жаль…

Дом кажется ему бесконечным — и очень неуютным. Может, беспризорник из Руконгаи мало знает об уюте и о том, как следует жить, но Ренджи смотрит на капитана, и ему кажется, что в отрядном офисе тот держится свободнее, чем в кольце коридоров своего дома. Может быть, в солнечный день тут еще ничего, но за окном стемнело, а когда они сворачивают за очередной угол, Ренджи вообще почти перестает различать сквозь тень те участки коридора, где не было дверей.

У Рукии, впрочем, комната хорошая — большая и светлая, хоть сейчас на картинку. Только вот уж очень… пустая какая-то, зайдешь и не скажешь, что тут вообще кто-то живет, а тем более Рукия.

У Ренджи начинает портиться настроение. Он шагает по коридору за капитаном и Рукией и пытается понять, чего же он все-таки хочет.

Когда-то он думал, что рвется догнать капитана потому, что тот неуязвим и безупречен. Безупречность разбилась — не о Забимару, нет, о меч сумасшедшего Куросаки. Может, так и должно было быть; он ведь и сам верил в то, что тянется к луне. До луны не дотянуться, прыгай не прыгай; допрыгнул Куросаки, ничего не желавший знать о светилах. А Ренджи оставалось смотреть, и ждать, и сидеть в больничной палате, глядя на капитана в простом кимоно, необычно растрепанного без кенсейкана. Он не был безупречен, и его можно было победить. Вообще-то победить его было проще, чем понять. Именно тогда Ренджи понял, что вечная погоня необязательна, что цель его не так уж невообразимо далеко — птица в небе, а не луна, а он почти уже научился летать.

И тогда же он решил, что все равно не отстанет. Что хочет догнать и… он сам пока не знал, что «и», но обязательно разберется, когда догонит. А пока он смотрел, и слушал, и запоминал. И жалел — сначала Рукию, которой было тесно в просторном доме, а теперь — он сам удивился, когда это понял, — и капитана. Может, если он заставит их поговорить прямо хоть раз…

Сначала, правда, хорошо было бы заставить Рукию успокоиться; она болтает о пустяках, то и дело смеется, поправляет волосы и забегает вперед, будто не может устоять на месте. Нервничает, что ли? Но он никогда не видел, чтобы она вела себя так, даже когда нервничала. Сейчас она, честно говоря, больше всего напоминает ему Юмичику после учений в боевой выкладке.

— Рукия! — окликает он.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — отзывается она. — Идите сюда! Я тут видела одно место, обязательно хочу вам показать.

Она даже останавливается на углу и поджидает их, и только когда Ренджи и капитан сворачивают за угол, она мчится вперед, в очередной коридор.

Стены здесь кажутся плотнее и темнее. В воздухе пахнет пылью; неужели прислуга в доме Кучики может проявлять небрежность? Ренджи окончательно запутался в коридорах; он хочет уже спросить капитана, долго ли им еще здесь кружить — ну, это надо было бы выразить повежливее, конечно…

И тут что-то меняется. В чем дело, Ренджи понимает не сразу, только через пару секунд: капитан передвинулся влево и чуть вперед. Как в патруле. Освобождая место для маневра.

Рукия почти на пол-коридора впереди, как раз заглядывает в очередную комнату.

— Кучики-тайчо, — спрашивает Ренджи вполголоса, — вы знаете, что случилось прошлой ночью?

И черт с ним, с этикетом. Капитан сам изменил правила. В боевых ситуациях этикета не бывает.

Пауза тянется до следующей по коридору двери. Рукия машет им рукой и спешит дальше.

— Не знаю, — говорит капитан наконец. — Подозреваю.

— А где все-таки расположено западное крыло?

— Здесь, — голос капитана звучит ровно, и все же… — Оно началось от последнего поворота.

Рукия добегает до конца коридора.

— Эй, куда вы там пропали? — кричит она и сворачивает за угол.

Возможно, он сошел с ума. Возможно, он заразился странностями Кучики. И все же… так окликнуть их могла бы, пожалуй, та рыжая рёка, но уж никак не Рукия.

— Тайчо?

Ответа он не получает; слева от него уносится вперед черно-белая молния, и он пускается бежать вдогонку, сам не зная, чего боится, и стараясь не стучать зубами.

Не успевает даже капитан. Когда Ренджи заворачивает за угол, тот стоит, сжимая ручку открытой двери очередной комнаты. Рукии нигде не видно.

В коридоре слишком холодно.

* * * * *

Ренджи пугается как-то внезапно и неудержимо. Нелепо — чего тут бояться? Старый коридор. Распахнутая дверь в темную комнатушку, такую тесную и низкую, что Ренджи не войти в нее, не нагнув голову. Капитан замер у входа, а внутри Рукия присела на корточки у огромного резного сундука — откуда-то он помнил, что таких уже давно не делают. А что холодно да по комнатке стелется, выползая в коридор, белесый туман, так это просто окно…

Нет. Окно открыто не было.

Рукия щелкает замком сундука, судорожно вздыхает и выпрямляется.

— Какая хорошая девочка, — шелестит туман, сгущаясь у нее за плечами. — Какая хорошая девочка, как давно я такую искала…

Рука сама опускается на рукоять Забимару. Ренджи делает шаг внутрь, вставая плечом к плечу с капитаном.

— Юреи, — говорит тот деревянным голосом. — Лучше оставь ее.

— Кучики, — за спиной у Рукии из тумана вырастает, сгущаясь, женская фигура в длинном, до пола, кимоно. — Ты пришел. Вот не ждала, что сам Кучики заглянет в мое скромное обиталище, — насмешливо шипит она.

— Юреи? — вполголоса повторяет озадаченный Ренджи.

— Призрак, — капитан даже не пытается понизить голос. — Душа умершей женщины, задержавшаяся здесь, потому что ей еще что-то нужно.

— Но разве здесь бывают призраки? — отзывается Ренджи, чувствуя себя идиотом. Нашел время задавать вопросы! Но призрачная женщина замерла, словно удерживая Рукию за плечи, а Ренджи не хочется бросаться в бой, не зная, что перед ним.

— Редко, — отвечает капитан, делая шаг вперед. — Только если умерший обладал достаточной духовной силой, при этом не был шинигами, и….

— И если ему что-то еще было нужно! — заканчивает за него юреи и хохочет. — Так ты сказал, кажется? Умный Кучики, рассудительный Кучики, все знает лучше всех. Ты мне нужен! Ты!

— Тогда отпусти ее, — отвечает капитан. — Она все равно не Кучики по крови.

— Лжешь! — яростно восклицает юреи. — Ты лжешь! Все вы лжете! На ней знак этого дома, я чувствую! Она достаточно Кучики, чтобы послужить мне!

— А зачем тебе нужно, чтоб тебе кто-то служил? — интересуется Ренджи, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. Ему не нравятся стеклянные глаза Рукии и то, как призрачные руки женщины сжимают ее плечи. Может, если рассеять внимание юреи…

Призрак действительно поворачивается к нему. Лицо женщины Ренджи никак не разглядеть; белый овал под черными волосами непрерывно клубится туманом и расплывается, и только иногда ему кажется, что он улавливает в нем человеческие черты.

— А ты не из них, — замечает юреи удивленно. — Не из Кучики, и вообще не из знати. Что ты здесь делаешь? Лучше уходи! Тебе не место здесь! Здесь губят таких, как ты и как я!

Она взмахивает длинными рукавами и плывет к нему — он отвлек ее совсем чуть-чуть, ненадолго, но капитану хватает этого времени, чтобы одним прыжком добраться до Рукии и дернуть ее на себя, прочь от сундука и ближе к двери.

— Хочешь поиграть со мной? — хрипло смеется юреи, поворачиваясь к нему. — Играй-играй. Я знаю все твои лживые игры, Кучики, все твои обещания. Ты все равно не спрячешь ее от меня!

— Ты ее уничтожишь, — говорит капитан по-прежнему спокойно. — Ты этого хочешь?

— А почему бы и нет! Почему бы и нет! Она Кучики, значит, ее это тоже касается! Ты думаешь, она невинна? Я тоже была невинна! Я пришла сюда счастливой невестой, а Кучики меня уничтожили, так почему мне ее жалеть? Я только об одном жалею — что ты не увидишь ее гибели. Хотя тебе все равно, всем вам все равно. Ты выпил бы из нее жизнь, Кучики, как выпил ее из меня! Гнилой род, гнилой! Я не знала! Губит все, к чему прикасается!

Лицо у капитана белее шарфа, но губы сжаты решительно. Он что-то задумал, Ренджи это знает… или просто надеется — какая разница?

— Не… правда… — шепот звучит тяжело и хрипло, и Ренджи не сразу понимает, кто это шепчет. — Неправда… брат не такой… я видела… у тебя было темно и душно… Он бы так не смог…

Рукия! Она движется к выходу, цепляясь за стенку, спотыкаясь, и Ренджи не понимает, не может понять, с чем она борется сейчас, как ни рвется душа ей помочь. Он делает шаг навстречу, и это ошибка. Юреи пробуждается от зачарованного оцепенения, в котором она слушала слова Рукии.

— Смог бы! — голос у нее все такой же скрипучий, скрежещущий, словно сорванный, но когда она обращается к Рукии, в нем появляется напевность колыбельной. — Смог бы, девочка. Он такой же, как и тот. Все они думают только о законе и о себе, о своем драгоценном имени. Знаешь, как я умерла? Знаешь?

Она летит вперед, и Ренджи понимает, что у нее просто нет ног. Сам того не заметив, он делает шаг вбок, чтобы оказаться между призраком и Рукией, и оказывается плечом к плечу с капитаном.

Призрак смеется.

— Какие у тебя кавалеры, девочка! У меня тоже были кавалеры! Я в бедной семье родилась, но была первой красавицей здесь. Я могла выбирать любого жениха! И выбрала самого лучшего — Кучики. Да только недолго я была в этом доме молодой хозяйкой — до тех пор, пока клану Кучики богатое приданое не оказалось нужнее, чем красавица-жена наследника клана. А дочка богача не пойдет в наложницы, о нет!

Легкое прикосновение к плечу — Ренджи скорее чувствует, чем видит, что капитан пятится назад, к двери, отодвигая туда Рукию. Он подстраивается, надеясь, что занятая своим рассказом юреи не заметит их движения.

— Кучики слишком благородны, слишком законопослушны, чтоб запятнать себя убийством, — шипит юреи, и сквозь злобу он слышит горькую обиду и боль от предательства. Ему почти жаль ее. Он пожалел бы ее по-настоящему, если б она не рвалась к Рукии. — А вот запереть лишнюю жену сначала в темной комнате, а потом и в сундуке, пока она не умрет — это можно, это рук не замарает. «Молодая госпожа больна», говорили они. «Молодой госпоже нужен отдых». Мне не нужен отдых! Мне нужна месть, и я отомщу!

Рукия уже в дверях. Еще немного, и у них появится хотя бы свобода маневра. Черт, а сработают ли похороны души на призраке из Сейретеи?

— Я слишком долго ждала! — юреи почти кричит. — Слабые, они все были слишком слабые! Только мужчины, но мужчины мне не были нужны. Я ждала ее! Так долго ждала, столько сил скопила… Я следила, Кучики, — она склоняется над капитаном — такая высокая, выше Ренджи. Он не может не гадать, была ли она такой высокой в жизни. — Я ждала… следила за ее силой и за твоим сердцем.

Сейчас. Именно сейчас она ударит сильнее всего.

— Первый танец… — шепчет Рукия у него за спиной. Из рукояти Соде-но Шираюки уже струится белая лента. Почему он ничего не слышал раньше? Ренджи бросается к Рукии, потому что удивляться уже некогда — кто-то скоро должен умереть, слишком много свободной рейатсу разлито в воздухе, а он не умеет управлять ею на капитанском уровне, он может только сбить Рукию с ног, но вместо этого летит на пол вместе с ней, наружу, в коридор, а над ними встает невидимый щит.

— Присмотри за ней, — командует капитан, будто раздает задания на патрулирование, и поворачивается к ним спиной. — Цвети, Сенбонзакура.

Ренджи смотрит на розовые лепестки и не может избавиться от мысли о том, что капитан Кучики — нет, Бьякуя, ему не хочется повторять интонации призрака, — снова нарушил закон.

 

Они лежат на полу в коридоре, он и Рукия, а Соде-но Шираюки валяется в стороне от своей хозяйки. Клинок у меча все еще белый, но ленты уже не видно. Ренджи не может решить, хорошо это или плохо. Дверь в комнату прямо напротив них, и ему видно, как по комнате кружат смертоносные лепестки.

В бок ему впивается острый локоть.

— Да подвинешься ты, наконец? — яростно шепчет Рукия, и он отодвигается.

— А чего ты шепотом? — отвечает он и замечает, что говорит тоже шепотом.

Ладно, Рукия жива и свободна, это главное. Ну, или часть главного. Он все еще не знает, действуют ли занпакто на призраков.

Рукия с трудом садится, и Соде-но Шираюки исчезает в ножнах.

— Цела? — спрашивает он. Рукия кивает. Они оба почти не смотрят друг на друга, только вперед, в комнату.

За прозрачным щитом рейатсу черный силуэт шинигами должно быть хорошо видно — только вот вокруг него кружит вихрем розовое облако, а с лепестками смешан белесый туман.

— Что он делает? — спрашивает Ренджи.

— А я почем знаю, — огрызается Рукия машинально. Она сжимает руку Ренджи с такой силой, что ногти ее вонзаются ему в кожу.

Из комнаты доносится пронзительный вой. Так иногда воет ветер за окнами в бурю, и когда ты дома и в безопасности, этот звук слышать совсем не страшно.

— Не-е-ет, — кричит женский голос отчаянно и жалобно. — Не-е-ет!

— Ты хотела крови Кучики, — голос Бьякуи негромок, но Ренджи слышит его, несмотря на вой. — Я выполню твое желание.

Вой становится сильнее, набирая такую высоту, что Рукия прикрывает уши руками. Ренджи терпит. Ему кажется, что он непременно должен дослушать до конца. Вихрь лепестков и тумана кружится все быстрее.

И наконец он исчезает. Ренджи чувствует, как падает щит рейатсу, а вслед за ним начинает падать и Бьякуя. Ренджи вскакивает на ноги.

— У тебя кидо лучше — вызови Унохану-тайчо, — бросает он Рукии через плечо и — в последний момент — успевает поймать своего капитана.

* * * * *

Рукии скучно. Она была на осмотре в четвертом отряде только вчера, и не так уж много времени требовалось, чтобы определить, что за ночь она всего лишь получила несколько синяков и царапин. Но капитан Унохана оставила распоряжения, чтоб она отдыхала, а в четвертом отряде с капитаном и сами не спорят, и другим не очень-то дают.

Спать Рукии не хочется. В ней кипит непривычное количество энергии, от которой временами трудно усидеть на месте. Ей объяснили, что это остатки накопленной призраком энергии, что они скоро рассосутся, а на самом деле она очень устала. Она вежливо покивала медикам, но расслабиться их объяснения ничуть не помогали.

А сейчас еще все разбежались по делам. Когда медики рядом, можно хоть наблюдать за тем, что они делают… а когда их нету, никто не видит, что делает она, вдруг понимает Рукия. Она запахивает поплотнее кимоно и спрыгивает с постели.

В коридоре тоже никого нет, и Рукия вспоминает, что медики что-то говорили про учения одиннадцатого отряда. Ну и хорошо, думает она. Можно будет спокойно повидать брата.

Она плохо помнит события прошлой ночи, но вот ощущения врезались ей в память намертво. Чужие ощущения, полные душной ненависти, боли и беспомощной злобы. Память о высоком человеке в знакомом шарфе и кенсейкане, который склоняется низко-низко, закрывая и слабый свет из окна, и потолок комнаты, а в глазах его только холод.

Боли было так много, что она невольно начала отбиваться, заслоняя ту память своей — светлой комнатой, самой большой в ее жизни; портретом похожей на нее женщины на алтаре; руками, прижавшими ее к себе, когда ей широко ухмыльнулась смерть. И на этот раз уже она склонялась над лежащим на земле человеком, слушая его сбивчивый рассказ…

Та боль ушла — боль и память женщины, умершей так давно, что даже имя ее забылось. А вот собственная память Рукии до сих пор звенит в ее душе с неожиданной ясностью, и она уверена: ей надо поговорить с братом.

И она совершенно точно представляет, как его найти. Это тоже, кажется, осталось ей с прошлой ночи — яркая белая точка словно горит маяком у нее перед глазами, указывая дорогу, давая знать, где сейчас Бьякуя. Рукия деловито поправляет кимоно, волосы… можно идти. Направо, вниз по лестнице и прямо.

Этажом ниже мимо пробегает медик, но это кто-то из младших офицеров, и он слишком торопится, чтобы обратить на нее внимание. Ей осталось идти совсем недалеко, и наконец она останавливается у двери палаты.

Брат не один.

— … кажется, все понял, Ку… — говорит Ренджи и останавливается. — Простите, тайчо. Мне все кажется, что я за ней повторяю.

Он сидит на стуле у кровати, на которой лежит Бьякуя. В щелочку Рукии видно, что брат забинтован куда меньше, чем в прошлый раз. Кто-то из медиков сказал, что его поранил собственный меч, но потом пришел взводный, тот серьезный, в очках, и велел всем прекратить болтовню. Ей оставалось только гадать, что же случилось; ну ничего, сейчас она у него спросит, обязательно спросит.

Рукия кладет руку на ручку двери и уже собирается ее открыть, как вдруг слышит непривычно глуховатый голос брата.

— Мы не на службе, — говорит он. — Можешь пока звать меня по имени.

От удивления она выпускает ручку.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Ренджи. — А то ее послушать, так Кучики всегда един и неизменен, во веки веков. Даже муторно как-то становится.

— А разве не неизменен? — Бьякуя говорит так тихо, что ей приходится напрягаться, чтобы его расслышать. — Гнилое дерево губит все вокруг себя. Разве не правду она говорила? Я давно подозревал, что моя мать не случайно стала перед смертью так быстро терять силы, но не успел помешать, не успел ничего никому доказать.

Рукия тихо охает про себя. Ренджи тоже, кажется, поражен.

— Я и не думал… — выдыхает он. — Тогда и, ээ… — Он запинается, но кажется, Бьякуя понимает, что он хочет сказать.

— Нет, Хисана вряд ли, — отвечает он, и Рукия вдруг понимает: ей самую чуточку да жаль, что в кипящей внутри нее силе нет ни капли от Хисаны. Ей вообще ничего не досталось от Хисаны. Кроме Бьякуи.

— Хисане и так всегда не хватало силы, — говорит Бьякуя тем временем. — Кажется, в этом грехе меня нельзя обвинить. В отличие от Рукии.

— А Рукия жива, — в голосе Ренджи слышен напор, который удивляет Рукию. — Значит, все еще можно исправить, Бьякуя. Пока мы живы, все можно исправить.

— Жива по чистой случайности, — ей очень хочется войти и сказать ему, что это все неважно, но она почти уверена, что он тогда замолчит и собьется. Пусть говорит с Ренджи, ладно — может, потом зато с ней будет легче разговаривать. — А значит, все могло быть и так… как у нее. Велика ли тогда разница между мной и тем, кому хотела мстить она?

— Еще как велика, — говорит Ренджи убежденно. — Смерть не всегда одинаковая. Так, как он, вы бы не смогли. Не из-за денег. И не таким способом. Вы бы не испугались замарать рук — какой же шинигами станет этого бояться?

Рукия встревоженно делает шаг вперед. В больнице ни у кого нет при себе занпакто, но что-то сейчас будет… Ренджи совсем свихнулся, разве можно такие вещи говорить?

У нее хорошее зрение, но ей трудно поверить своим глазам, даже прильнув к щели вплотную. Брат улыбается! Совсем чуть-чуть, краешком губ, но она точно знает — это улыбка!

— Такой комплимент мне определенно делают впервые, — замечает он, а Рукия преисполняется уверенности, что брови ее окончательно скрылись под челкой — хорошо, что никто этого не видит, — потому что из-за двери прекрасно видно, что Ренджи накрывает своей рукой руку брата. И держит ее! Просто вот так держит руку Бьякуи, и все!

Бьякуя закрывает глаза, и Рукия внезапно начинает ощущать, что она и сама устала не меньше брата. Лучше она поговорит с ним попозже, когда все это хорошенько обдумает. И без Ренджи.

Она поворачивается и умудряется не вскрикнуть при виде фигуры в белом, беззвучно возникшей за ее плечом.

— Пойдем, — говорит Унохана-тайчо, — я провожу тебя до твоей палаты.


End file.
